Children of chronic alcoholic women have been described as hyperactive, impulsive, and distractable. During the last year we have investigated these behaviors in rats exposed to different levels of alcohol prenatally. Based upon our work we have concluded that animals experiencing alcohol insult in utero have difficulty in response inhibition and perserverate on prepotent behaviors. We have also seen what appears to be a lag in both physical and behavioral development. Our dose-response data are characterized by linear trends such that as the extent of alcohol insult increases, the ramifications increase. In order to further define our conclusions, offspring of female rats which consumed ethanol containing liquid diets during pregnancy, will be tested on a variety of behavioral measures. We expect to find deficits in operant schedules requiring inhibition such as DRL schedules extinction, omission schedules, and two bar counting schedules. Furthermore, we expect to find that these animals will have difficulty in both operant and respondent habituation. They should perserverate on prepotent responses longer than controls. Dose-response data will be collected and it is expected that a linear function will again be found. Behavioral deficits are expected to diminish as the age of testing increases.